


spin the bottle of secrets

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: FLUFF I LOVE, M/M, Secret dating, because we gotta have that, classic spin the bottle, jonah is the bday boyo!, sone jandi but not much, tyrus is cute in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Can you do a fic where the ghc, Jonah, and TJ are playing truth or dare and tj and Cyrus are secretly dating and the dare is to play 7 minutes in heaven then Buffy opens the door finding them actually cuddling and kissing??





	spin the bottle of secrets

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt is cute, and i dove right in! coming from a tumblr request!
> 
> send requests / stalk me on tumblr @-you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“Alright, guys,” Jonah yelled over the music, pausing his playlist, “we’re heading down into the basement to play truth or dare,”

“What a simple boyfriend you have,” Buffy whispered to Andi, who gave her a nudge with her elbow.

“It’s his birthday, Buffy,” Andi reminded her with a pleading smile, “let him have this one?”

Before Buffy could respond, she found herself in a circle with Andi, Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ (unfortunately). It was almost cult-like, sitting in a circle and asking the deepest of questions, but who was Buffy to counter the status quo on Jonah’s birthday?

“Since I am the birthday man of honor,” Jonah decreed, earning a scoff from Buffy (”Man, really? Boy,”), “I think I’ll go first,” he decided, a coy smile playing on his face.

Cyrus gulped; that was Jonah’s ‘I have a really good idea but it’s also kind of sneaky face’. Or he was thinking about frisbee, either one. As if TJ could sense Cyrus’ anxiety, he shifted and let their knees touch, alleviating some of the smaller boy’s stress. Nobody knew it, but Cyrus and TJ had been dating for a few months. Three months. Three months, a week, and two days to be exact. Like whatever, no BD, they’re boyfriends. That word made Cyrus giddy with excitement.

“TJ, truth or dare?” Jonah asked, ready to blurt out his most devious dare.

“I don’t think I’d be able to walk back into the gym with Driscoll if I picked truth, so dare it is,” he replied smoothly, his chapped lips turning into a smile.

The plan had fallen into place; there was no way that TJ would back out of a dare with Buffy present. Jonah knew this, and Andi had a inkling about what was going on.

“I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven, with the person of my choice,” he challenged, and he could swear he saw the blood drain from TJ’s face.

“If you even think about putting me and Driscoll in the same room without someone to ref our conversation, then you’re going to-”

“I was gonna say Cyrus,” Jonah cut in coolly, the girls exchanging equally surprised looks. Jonah noticed something going on between them? Oblivious Jonah could pick up signals between other people?

Cyrus emitted some sort of squeak, an involuntary reaction. What the actual heck was going on? “M-me?”

Jonah shrugged, a sly grin on his face. “Unless you’re too chicken to do that, Cy-Guy. I can pick someone else…”

“No!” Cyrus cried all to excitedly, clearing his throat as he felt his cheeks being painted a deep red, “I-I mean, let’s just get this done?”

“Mhm. There’s a closet around the corner. Oh the irony,” Jonah chuckled, earning shocked looks from the girls, who tried to smile at the situation. Cyrus and TJ rounded the corner and entered the closet, flicking on the lights.

“Argh,” Cyrus whimpered, “turn them off. I like this better in the dark,” he admitted, TJ granting his request. A few stars on the ceiling of the surface were glowing, and a thin line of light came from the crack of the door.

TJ could barely make out Cyrus’ lips in the dim light, but once he saw the smaller boy smile, his journey ended. “Hi,” he whispered, taking a seat and having Cyrus rest his head on his shoulder.

“Hi,” Cyrus breathed, taking in the scent of TJ’s cologne: comforting. “So, we have like, six and a half minutes in here,”

TJ nodded in response. “I thought we’d never get to hang out just one on one today, what with this party. But here we are,”

Cyrus barely registered TJ talking, instead focusing on his constant heartbeat, watching as his lips moved. TJ seemed to notice his eyes on him, and turned his head to him.

“Can I kiss you now?” TJ whispered, leaning in and pressing his nose to Cyrus’. It felt magical, for lack of a better word. Like this was how things were meant to be; safe and sound.

“Please,” Cyrus whined, brushing his lips against TJ’s, which tasted of chocolate cake and…cherry chap stick? His lips were still chapped, but it didn’t matter. He was kissing TJ. TJ was kissing him. They were kissing!

One kiss turned into two, which turned into four, and although TJ wasn’t good with math, he counted at least seven kisses between them. For the remainder of the time, Cyrus remained curled up in TJ’s arms his breathing soft and steady. TJ didn’t dare move, for not to startle him like a deer in the headlights.

“TJ,” Cyrus mumbled into his sweatshirt, “you’re so cute,” he whispered, tilting his head up and smiling sleepily.

“Not as cute as you, Underdog,” TJ murmured, leaning in to connect their lips, when the door was pushed open, the boys hissing at the light.

“I told you that–whoa” Buffy gaped, her phone falling from her hand as her eyes flitted from Cyrus to TJ, over and over.

“Wh-I swear, it’s not what you think,” Cyrus fumbled, squinting and pushing himself off of TJ in attempt, in vain, to compose himself.

“Mm, I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Jonah snickered, holding his hand out to Andi, “pay up,”

Groaning, Andi slipped Jonah ten dollars. “I never should have made that bet,

“Wait, you bet on us?” Cyrus cried incredulously, “wh-how the, how did you even-” he sputtered, feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Pretty sure I look at you with the biggest heart eyes out there,” TJ joked, collectively earning a chuckle from the group.

“How long?” Buffy dared herself to ask, wincing in preparation for the answer.

“Three months, a week and two days. Well, almost 3 days now,” Cyrus explained, the eyes of his friends bugging out of their heads.

“That long? And you didn’t tell us?” Andi asked, her eyes flitting over TJ’s face.

“We didn’t think we needed to make it public,” TJ shrugged, “You guys okay with us? Us together, I mean,” he asked sheepishly, putting both hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Obviously! That’s totally docious magocious!” Jonah cheered, earning a snort from Andi.

“Of course you’d say that. That’s what you said even when I told you my parents got engaged,” she sighed, smiling like a mom does at something adorably dumb that her child had just did.

“Even you Buffy?” Cyrus murmured, sinking into TJ’s chest behind him, listening to his heart beat. Baboombaboombaboom.

“He makes you happy,” Buffy grimaced, taking a step forward, “but if you do anything to hurt him so help me,” she threatened TJ, who merely smiled.

“That won’t happen. I promise,” TJ told her, picking Cyrus up and carrying him bridal style back into where the circle of friends once was, the smaller boy squealing and laughing all the way.

“Alright, Jonah, truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> sdjfj tyrus is so cute i STAN them! what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment and stay docious magocious!


End file.
